


Devildom's Halloween Bash

by its_arch



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, One Shot, POV First Person, Party, Reader-Insert, good vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_arch/pseuds/its_arch
Summary: After learning what Halloween is, Diavolo decides to throw the biggest Halloween bash he possibly can. You, along with the other brothers, are forced to attend whether you want to go or not, but you all do your best to make the most of it. In this series of one-shots, you spend time with your favorite brother and try to have a great night.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Do We Have To?

As we all walk down the road to Diavolo's castle, I hang toward the back of the group with Belphie and Beel. The others in front of us bicker with each other, while Lucifer leads the way to yet another extravagant party the prince has decided to throw. On the bright side, it's a Halloween party, and being dressed up in my favorite costume leaves me much more excited for the night than the others, except maybe Asmo. I watch, amused, while the others complain.

"Come on, Lucifer, be straight with me," Mammon says, having been pestering Lucifer since before we left. He takes his pirate hat off his head to play with it like a bored child. "Do we seriously have to go?"

"I'm not going to explain it again, Mammon," Lucifer replies with a sigh. He grabs Mammon's hat from his hands and throws it back onto his head to get him to stop playing with it. As he does so, the copper buttons on Lucifer's steampunk baron costume jingle.

"Your complaining's starting to get annoying," Belphie adds, shouting at Mammon from the back.

"Oh, come on, Mammon! It'll be fun," Asmodeus says, hanging behind him with Satan. Dressed in skin-tight black leather—what Asmo calls his sexy nurse outfit but it's really just a slutified plague doctor costume—Asmodeus gives Mammon a cheeky wink above his mask, of which all parts were removed except for the beak. "You really want to turn down a night of dancing and sweets?"

Mammon turns around to face Asmodeus, now walking backward. He almost trips over his black boots a couple times. "Yeah, I would turn it down. I got other things to do, y'know!"

"But it's not every day you get to dress up in cute costumes and spend the whole night out!" Asmo replies, a wishful tone.

Mammon rolls his eyes, then turns to Satan. "You agree with me, don'tcha?"

Satan exchanges a look with Asmodeus, then turns away. "I mean, there are things I'd rather do, too, but it could be fun."

"It'll be fun!" Asmo says, interrupting him. "I mean, just look at you! I spent a lot of time on your costume—both of you—and I don't want it to go to waste!"

Satan ignores his younger brother as Asmodeus plays with the straw around the collar of his scarecrow outfit. He starts to say something, but he's quickly interrupted by Asmodeus.

"And just look at how good Beel looks!" he says, turning to the back. Then, with a look at me, he continues. "I'm so glad you suggested we dress him up like a pumpkin. It's so cute!"

Beelzebub, who wasn't really paying attention until Asmo said something, suddenly comes back to the world of the living. I give him a look up and down and have to admit Asmo _did_ do a good job dressing him up. Granted, he's not really round like a pumpkin is supposed to be, but he's bulky enough that it looks fine. At least he hasn't tried to eat it yet.

"I'm just worried about how Diavolo plans to throw a party like this," Satan says before Asmodeus can say anything else. "How much research did he actually do, Lucifer?"

Again, Lucifer sighs. "I don't really know, but we're going to support it regardless."

"What?" Leviathan exclaims.

"Why do I have a feeling it's going to be a disaster?" Satan sighs, mimicking Leviathan's distress.

"Calm down," Belphie says, more than a little annoyed by now. "If anything it's probably just gonna be like the movies."

"Have you ever seen a human Halloween movie, Belphie?" Satan asks, turning to him.

Belphie shrugs, swiping some lint off his cowboy hat. "Does it matter?"

"It does!" Leviathan jumps in. The purple LED-acrylic-cyberpunk wings on his costume shake with his movements. "Something always goes wrong. Like, a monster is released to destroy a small town, or there's some ancient curse that's killing people! And it's not like I mind an adventure, but I'm missing out on a limited-time raid because of this party! Rare drops are gonna be available that I'll never be able to get again."

"That's nice, Levi," Belphie says, then he turns to me. He puts his cowboy hat on and dips it at me. "So what do you think?"

I laugh. "About the costume or the party?"

"Both, I guess." His classic, smug grin is plastered on his face.

"Your costume looks very good, Belphie. Straight out of the wild west. Asmo did a good job on it," I say. Asmo flashes me a wink, and I continue. "And as far as the party goes? I'm not too sure. I guess we'll see what happens."

"At any rate, a bit of nostalgia would be welcome, wouldn't it?" Lucifer asks me. "Especially around this time of year."

I smile. "You're absolutely right. And to be fair, it wouldn't be a Diavolo party without some kind of trick or problem. That's what makes it fun!"

"You're right about that," Beel says. "And the food, too. I'm starving just thinking about what treats Barbatos made."

"Ooh, I didn't even think about that!" Asmo exclaims. "Imagine the cute little marshmallow ghosts. They make those in the human world, right?"

I laugh. "Yes, Asmo, they do. And spider cookies, and chocolate pretzel mummies, and really sweet bat cupcakes."

Everyone in the group turns to Beel as his stomach growls loudly. He makes a sad, pitiful face in response.

"We're almost there, Beel," Lucifer says, and he's right. We're only a few feet away from the main castle gate. "And as for the rest of you—at least look like you're enjoying yourselves."

"Maybe there'll be something there to help us loosen up," Asmo suggests, his voice full of mischief.

By the time we get close to the castle, the pounding bass of the music can be heard all the way outside. A few of the windows are lit up special Halloweeny colors, but the vast majority of the party seems to be coming from the ballroom, which is at the back of the castle. We step through the doors one by one to the sound of classic Halloween music, songs that immediately hit home for me. "Monster Mash" definitely triggers the nostalgia switch, but it also fills me with a weird sense of cringe as well, maybe because of Diavolo. I don't really pay attention to that feeling, as the chatter of the other party guests floods my ears once we're all inside and the door shuts behind us. A low-hanging fog sweeps around my ankles, and the decorations—composed of the traditional bats, cats and orange-purple-black garland—catch my attention for a long time. They seem to move in the light and fog, or maybe it's just my imagination. Lights are strung across the ceiling and around the columns and other facets, and the jack-o-lanterns are lit up so well that I'm convinced most of them are actually alive.

Barbatos soon makes his way over to greet us, and his detailed circus master costume takes me by surprise. It's so proper and fitting, but it's still so casual for someone I'm used to always being dressed in attendant attire. He smiles at us as we meet him halfway, his usual mannerisms more relaxed as he tries to fit into the role his costume gives him.

"Nice to see you all made it," he says. "I know it's a little chaotic, but if you'd like me to show you where everything is, I can."

As he says that, a pair of little demons fly overhead on brooms, dressed like witches, cackling and generally being annoying. We all watch them as they sweep around the ballroom before disappearing somewhere else.

"Thank you, Barbatos," Lucifer says. "But I think some of them might run off on their own."

"Hey, Lucifer!"

He turns, as do the rest of us, to see Simeon and Luke running our way, dodging party guests as they make their way across the room. I almost don't recognize Simeon, as he's wearing a full body of knight armor and chainmail. It's surprisingly slimming, and he somehow looks more angelic than he did before. Luke, on the other hand, is dressed in a ragged and ripped chef's outfit, with body paint to make him look scarred and undead. Once they catch up to us, Simeon places a hand on Lucifer's shoulder to greet him.

"Good to see you," he says, and Simeon nods to the rest of us as well. "You guys look great!"

"Well, so do you, Simeon," I say, waving a hand at his costume. "The knight look really suits you!"

Simeon smiles. "Not quite as fitting as yours, though. I can tell you're a natural at this whole Halloween costume thing."

I tell him thanks and turn to see Mammon and Belphie antagonizing Luke over his costume. They look like they're having fun, although Luke could definitely do with less torment.

"I wanna know who dressed you up like this!" Mammon says to Luke. "No way ya came up with this on your own."

"Yeah, Luke, I didn't think you would wanna be a zombie," Belphie adds. "Didn't think it was your style."

"It's Solomon's idea!" Luke says, holding his hat to his head as Mammon tries to grab it.

"We asked him for costume ideas since this is our first Halloween, too," Simeon says. "He should be around here somewhere."

And as if on cue, Solomon appears out of a thick, sudden cloud of smoke, dressed as an oni in Japanese attire. There's a sword at his waist that he rests an arm on, and he gives us his mischievous smile.

"Ain't that a little insensitive?" Mammon asks, pointing at the horn coming out of his head.

Solomon shrugs. "Nobody's paying attention. Everyone's too busy enjoying themselves."

"Nice costume, Solomon," I say.

"Same to you! Good to see you guys are here."

"It wouldn't be a party without us!" Asmo says, sliding over to Solomon to look at his attire.

"Well, if you're here for the party, might I suggest coming away from the entrance?" Barbatos asks. "Like I said, I can show you where things are and leave you to your own devices."

"Where's the food?" Beel asks. He doesn't even wait for Barbatos to reply, taking off as soon as he lifts a finger to point in the right direction.

"Hope you've got plenty of snacks," Satan says, shaking his head, although he is amused. "He'll inhale all of it in a second."

Barbatos nods to reassure him. "There's plenty. We always plan around Beel's appetite."

"Where's Diavolo?" Lucifer asks. "I'm surprised he's not out here."

"He'll come out later, when he's finished with his costume," Barbatos says. "He wants to make a grand entrance."

"That's exciting!" Asmo says. He gives a hopeful look to Lucifer. "I wonder what else he has in store?"

"Guess we'll find out," Belphie says, shrugging. "I think I'm gonna go find Beel, then take a look around."

He takes off without another word, and we turn to Simeon as he starts talking again.

"I think I'll follow Belphie's lead and head back to the ballroom. Anyone want to come?"

A few of the brothers nod, heading to the thick of the crowd with Simeon, Solomon and Luke. With just Lucifer and Barbatos left, the group suddenly feels very small and the room bigger than it usually is. I look around for Levi, but realize he must've separated from the rest of us almost as soon as we walked in. I can't imagine the atmosphere is good for him when he's got other things on his mind.

"Do you want to come with us?" Barbatos asks me, and I realize I was zoning out. I look to him and Lucifer, shaking my head, and Barbatos nods. "I'll be around if you need anything. Just come find me."

And with that, the two take off to go do who-knows-what. Likely some Diavolo business, so I don't dwell on it for very long. I decide to head on into the ballroom after the majority of the group.

For a while, it's not bad. Diavolo has a few little demons running around and serving the guests some weird bubbly, demon drink that looks like a witch's brew. Even if I don't drink it, one is enough for me to hold onto just to look like I belong. Being in costume helps me relax, and since everyone else is the same way, it's much simpler to mingle with everybody else. I stay where it's most comfortable, dancing with some witches and other demons as I make my way through the crowd to find the boys. Despite everyone's worrying, Diavolo has successfully thrown a pretty great Halloween party. It's definitely more like the ones in the movies, but it makes it more fun and fantastical. I even find myself more comfortable than I would've thought, and I don't really know why. I just embrace it, losing myself in the enjoyment of it all until I lose track of time.

When I get tired of dancing and being stuck in the crowd, I head over to the food table. Mountains of Halloween treats line the walls in a separate space from the main ballroom. Tables dot this new room, with little jack-o-lanterns as a centerpiece on each one. White tablecloths look like ghosts, and even the silverware seems alive. They flit around through the room, controlled by some unseen force, serving people as necessary to reach the snacks higher up in the tower. I take a cupcake with a little black cat on the top and think about what to do.

_I'd like to spend some time with the others. I wonder where they all could've gone to?_

It's been a while since we got here. By now, some of them probably split up to do their own thing. I figure it'll be easy enough to find them at this point, so I finish my cupcake and head after the first brother I can think of. 


	2. Cowboys and Gazebos

I figure the best brother to go bother is none other than Belphie. He shouldn't be too hard to spot, considering he's a cowboy in a sea of witches and monsters, and also probably with a giant pumpkin. I look further down the rows of snacks to spot both Belphie and Beel standing against a table closer to the outside wall. Belphie has his back against the edge of the table, watching the crowd of other partygoers while Beel inhales almost all of the treats in front of him. Occasionally, Belphie will smack Beel's wrist to keep him from eating something he shouldn't, but otherwise the two stand casually talking to one another, enjoying each other's company. I smile, then slink past guests to get to them.

When I'm close enough for them to notice me, Belphie greets me with a smile and another tip of his hat. Beel looks up to see what his twin is doing and gives me a greeting as well.

"You two look like you're enjoying yourselves," I say.

Belphie shrugs. "Just taking it easy."

"How much of the food have you eaten so far, Beel?"

Belphie scoffs, answering before Beel can. "Just about all of it. Whatever magic Barbatos set up is the only reason there's anything left."

"If they didn't want me to keep eating, then they wouldn't be bringing more out," Beel retorts, but it comes out less threateningly and more like he doesn't understand the consequences of eating too much.

"Well, Beel, since you look busy, do you mind if I steal Belphie from you?" you ask him. "It'll just be for a minute. I need his help with something."

Surprisingly, Beel doesn't argue. He nods, barely getting a "Sure" out between the food he's stuffing his face with. I don't let him change his mind, so I grab Belphie by the arm and move through the crowd to the other side of the ballroom. The swamp of bodies makes it hard to drag Belphie along, but he's curious enough to know where I'm taking him to keep up. By the time we're free and out of sight of Beel, Belphie stops me from going any further.

"What's this all about?" he asks. "Not that I'm mad you're running off with me, but what do you really need help with?"

"Oh, that was a lie," I say.

His lips curl into a cheeky grin, the glint of mischief and interest in his eyes. "So you just wanted to be alone with me, huh?"

I shrug, looking off to the side. "Maybe."

My response gets a chuckle out of him, then it's his turn to drag me somewhere. He takes my hand, nodding toward the back of the castle where he leads me outside to the gazebo in Diavolo's backyard. Out here in the dark, only the bass of the music inside can be heard through the walls, but we're far enough from the castle that it's not really an issue. Stars dot the sky like white flecks of paint, far more numerous than the night sky in the human world. Belphie puts one foot on the first step of the gazebo, gesturing me forward to sit on the bench. My eyes linger on the mirror water of the lake before I turn and sit down. He's still standing in the entrance, but he takes a couple exaggerated steps further in with his thumbs around his belt. He clicks the heels of his cowboy boots against the stone floor, staring at his spurs, until he flicks up his hat and nods at me.

"Howdy there, little yokel," he starts in a kind-of-bad country accent. "Whaddya say you and I skedaddle on outta this here hoedown away from them city-slickers?"

He thinks he's cute. Belphie's act easily gets a smile on my face while I laugh at it. Seems that's what he wanted, since he smiles back as he approaches me.

"What are you doing?" I say, still laughing. He presses his nose against mine, cupping the edge of my jaw in his hands.

"What, you don't like cowboys?" he replies.

"You got some work to do if you think you're ready, greenhorn."

"I thought it was pretty good," Belphie says, taking a seat next to me.

"If nothing else, at least you look the part," I tell him, trying to make him feel a little better. But it doesn't look like he really cares.

Belphie doesn't respond, but he wraps his arm around me and pulls me close. I lean into the embrace, comforted by the warmth against the leather of his costume. The two of us have always been content with silence, so we sit there for a while enjoying the fresh air and the peace and the night sky. I place my hand on his chest after a few minutes, seeking out his heartbeat. It's always calm, even when we're together like this. One day I'd like to catch him off guard, but for now I just appreciate the ease it brings. Belphie notices what I'm doing, and once my hand settles into place, he sets his over mine, looking down at me with that stupid, sweet grin.

"So why'd you wanna get away, anyway?" he asks.

"I can't just spend time with you? We don't always get to be alone."

"What are you talking about? We're alone together all the time."

"I mean like this." I look over my shoulder at the lake. "We don't always get moments like this."

"I'm not opposed to sneaking onto Diavolo's property in the future," he says.

I scoff, but I completely agree with him.

"And hey, this is a fun party," he continues, "but I'd rather be out here. You should've stolen me earlier."

" _You_ should've grabbed _me_ earlier," I say. "Or is this a subtle way of saying you want me to wear the pants in our relationship?"

"Listen, somebody's gotta watch Beel before he consumes the whole castle. Besides, you looked like you were having fun."

"Sure, sure."

"But if this is _your_ subtle way of asking me to take charge, you should be careful what you wish for." Belphie shifts, sitting upright and shaking me off. He takes my hand that was over his heart and holds it out to the side, pinning my other hand against the bench. His face is dangerously close to mine. "I'll steal you from the others no problem."

But he's not very threatening. "Bastard," I tell him, and he shuts me up with a kiss on the lips. It's aggressive, but the nips at my lip are soft at the same time.

When he pulls away, Belphie looks satisfied with himself. He relaxes back into his former slouched position, slapping his cowboy hat on top of my head. I grab the brim and shake my head at him, but there's a smile on my face I couldn't hide if I wanted to. I look back out over the lake again, and a handful of stars shoot across the sky. Belphie notices where I'm staring and leans his head over the railing, looking backward up at the sky to watch.

"Isn't that nice?" he says.

"That doesn't happen too often."

He shakes his head, then turns to me. "Not in this calaboose, ya don't!"

I roll my eyes and playfully punch him in the shoulder. "That's not even the right word."

He laughs. "But you still understood me."

"Yeah, because I speak dumbass."

Belphie grabs me and forcefully pulls me down into his side again. I shift so I'm not sitting so awkwardly, and lay on my back with my head in his lap. Looking down at me, he runs a hand through my hair, and I yawn.

"You're gonna mess up your costume like that," he says, mimicking the yawn.

"Oh well," I say, putting his cowboy hat over my face.

He picks it up, putting it back over his. "This is mine," he says. He looks like he's about to settle down into a nap.

"No more party?" I ask him.

"The best party is the one you throw in your dreams," he replies.

"What happens if someone catches us sleeping out here?"

Belphie shrugs. "I'd say we can do what we want, right? We're doing tamer things out here than whatever's going on in there."

"That's true," I say mid-another-yawn.

Belphie doesn't say anything else, and neither do I. His arms wrapped around me the best they can be, I can feel his breathing fall into a rhythm rather quickly, telling me he's totally out. I can't fall asleep as easy as him, but I definitely feel tired enough to. I stare up at the stars, watching the occasional one or two shooting stars flit across the sea of white and black, until I knock out too. I don't mind staying like this for a while. The silence is comforting, and to be honest his presence is all I need. I don't mind spending the rest of the party swept up with him in dreamland.

Best case scenario is the others forget about us, leaving us free to sit under the stars until well-after the party's done.


End file.
